


A Day at the Gallery

by geeelatinnn



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25050829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeelatinnn/pseuds/geeelatinnn
Summary: It was something she looked forward to but never really once thought would happen, until it did.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	A Day at the Gallery

**Author's Note:**

  * For [swtltlmrvlgrl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/swtltlmrvlgrl/gifts).



> Hello! This is for @swtltlmrvlgrl who has been very patient with my ramblings about anything fandom related. I cannot do art for the life of me but I can make up random stories. Anyway, I hope she appreciates this.

Checking out her outfit one last time in the mirror, Isa twisted and turned to see if she coordinated her outfit well. Not that she was the type of person that was into fashion because honestly she might be the least bit interested in those things between her and her friend, Marion. She was never this excited before, not even graduation days could compare to her excitement right now. This was something she had looked forward to being a fan all these years, she finally had a chance to book a lesson at the gallery workshop that Ohno Satoshi, her all-time bias, owned.

It's not that there was a very big chance of her meeting him there, the chances were slim but still she wanted to look good in case something unexpected happened. She met up with her friend at the lobby of the hotel they were staying at. Isa was all bubbly, giddy, and excited and Marionl simply laughed at her fully understanding how her friend must be feeling right now.

They arrived at the gallery two hours before their scheduled workshop which gave them plenty of time to explore around the gallery first. Marion wanted to hit the gift shop as there were art supplies there that was exclusively sold at that gallery, wanting to have a lot of time looking at the art they decided to hit up the gift shop first and timed themselves strictly for an hour max at the gift shop.

Their time limit proved to be difficult. There was a lot of art materials to choose from and they had a hard time balancing out both their time and worst their budget, if they add more items in their basket they might not be able to afford dinner for the next few days that they were still staying in Japan for.

Carrying their bags of newly purchased art supplies they looked around the gallery. Isa was too much in awe of Ohno's artwork taking pictures was the least of her concern, lucky for her Marion was able to take some and even made fun of her on some stolen shots.

The time finally came for their workshop. They were asked to choose any of the painting they wanted to imitate or at least be the basis of their own painting. Marion had no trouble at all being the artist that she was but Isa was hesitant at times and the assistant must have noticed and helped her from time to time. Everyone in the gallery was nice and accommodating. 

"Ah, that color is wrong. Wait, let me get you the right color to use." An all too familiar voice said behind Isa.

She did not want to get her hopes up, come on what were the chances that Ohno would be here and much less talk to her all of a sudden. She suddenly felt nervous and did not want to look behind her to check who it was.

And then, someone placed some paint on the small table beside her. "Here this one. Use this instead."

Her eyes grew wide at the sight that she saw. It was really him. The man she only either saw through a screen or over large crowds was standing beside her.

"Also, if you'll excuse me. I'll just teach you some strokes, is that okay?"

Isa couldn't find where her voice went and simply nodded. Ohno closed in the gap between them and held her hand that was holding her brush. Ohno guided her hand as they copied the artwork that Isa chose. Isa was stunned where she was standing, she can't even really remember the strokes Ohno was teaching her that well because all she could think about was him holding her hand.

"There." Ohno said when they were done with one section of the canvas. "Do it lightly. A person's artwork says a lot about their personality. And the softer colors you chose might be saying something about your personality too. I hope you enjoy the rest of your workshop and feel free to look at the artworks downstairs as well."

Isa was still at loss for words and simply nodded in response.

"If you'll excuse me."

"Sir," Marion called after Ohno. "If it's not too much to ask. Is it okay if we take a photo?"

Ohno looked around there was only his staff and these two other guests so he wouldn't be pestered by requests he won't be able to handle. "Sure. It's just the two of you here now anyway."

"Thank you." Marion got her camera from her bag and took a picture of Isa and Ohno. After that, one of the staff took their group photo.

"If you'll excuse me, then."

Ohno walked out of the workshop area.

"Today was a good day." Marion showed Isa the picture but she was still in a daze looking at the direction Ohno walked off to.

"I'm never washing my hands again."

**Author's Note:**

> Dear reader, thank you for taking time to read this random story that I thought about one afternoon that I was bored and emotional over the KAT-TUN episodes of Ride On Time.


End file.
